


Искусство грезить наяву

by zmeischa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2012, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmeischa/pseuds/zmeischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Translation of the "Art of daydreaming" by the_moonmoth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Искусство грезить наяву

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Art of Daydreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/263651) by [the_moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth). 



Название: Искусство грезить наяву  
Переводчик: Изумрудная змея aka zmeischa  
Бета: darkling  
Оригинал: The Art of Daydreaming, автор - the_moonmoth, разрешение получено.  
Размер: миди, ~4300 слов  
Пейринг: Сандор/Санса  
Категория: гет  
Жанр: драма, флафф  
Рейтинг: NC-17(кинк!)   
Краткое содержание: Санса обнаруживает свои способности варга и применяет их к Сандору.  
Примечание: мастурбация, дефлорация, обмен телами, БДСМ, фемдом, секс с несовершеннолетними, смерть канонного персонажа.  
Переведено на Фандомню Битву-2012 за команду ПЛиО

 

 

Санса всегда любила мечтать. В детстве мечты уносили ее далеко от башни мейстера Лювина или от скучного дня, проведенного в компании надоедливой сестры. Она воображала себя прекрасной девой, по воле жестоких родителей запертой в унылом сером замке далеко на севере и ожидающей, когда прекрасный рыцарь спасет ее и увезет на прекрасный теплый юг. Она легко могла провести полчаса, решая, будут у ее спасителя каштановые волосы или белокурые, длинные или короткие, и будет ли он верхом на гнедой кобыле или на белом жеребце. 

Теперь она сидела в своих комнатах в Орлином Гнезде, глядя в небо и на далекую землю внизу, и воображала себя в унылом сером замке далеко на севере. Иногда, если было не слишком больно, Санса даже представляла рядом с собой жестоких родителей или надоедливую сестру. 

Порой даже воображения Сансы не хватало, чтобы дотянуться до Винтерфелла, и вместо этого она представляла себя на Стене. Ее брат был там лордом-командующим, и она была уверена, что помощь женщины сделает его жизнь намного удобнее. Она представляла себе пылающий огонь в очаге и отважных мужчин в черном, которые кланялись ей, пока она шла по своим делам. Она воображала, как сидит на почетном месте по правую руку от своего брата, слушает рассказы дозорных об их подвигах и целомудренно кокетничает с командирами. 

Самое важное в мечтах, всегда думала Санса, это детали. Чтобы по-настоящему потеряться в грезах, нужно искренне верить в мир, созданный твоей фантазией, хотя бы ненадолго. На пять минут, пока горничная укладывает твои волосы, на полчаса, когда ты сидишь в ожидании Мизинца, надо всей душой хотеть оказаться в другом месте. 

Поэтому ее очень удивляло то, как часто она грезила о Псе. 

Сначала, Санса просто снова и снова вспоминала его поцелуй. Это был не слишком приятный поцелуй, не так должен был рыцарь целовать свою даму. Но поцелуй был сильным, как сам Пес, и таким же яростным, и вскоре она начала воображать, каково было бы поцеловать его в ответ. После этого неизбежно она стала представлять, что приняла его предложение и сбежала с ним. Она воображала полуночную скачку и корабль, плывущий в Вольные Города. Ей грезился дом с высокими стенами и вооруженной до зубов стражей, прекрасные сады, непонятные наречия и экзотические блюда, а еще — ее верный рыцарь, который когда-то был Псом Джоффри, и который иногда хватал ее в порыве страсти и грубо целовал. Санса, как подобает благородной леди, терпела бы это неприличное поведение с истинной грацией и достоинством, и в ответ целовала бы его, только убедившись, что поблизости нет слуг. 

Вопреки общему мнению, сложившему в Королевской Гавани, Санса не была глупа. Она знала разницу между мечтами и действительностью. Только те, кто пережил тот же ужас, что и она, могли по-настоящему оценить истинную силу грез. Она лучше других знала, где проходит грань между реальностью и фантазиями, так что когда она начала грезить о Псе, она поняла, что имеет дело с чем-то новым. 

Прежде всего, эти грезы были бедны событиями. В них много копали и иногда рубили лес. Она была в каком-то очень тихом месте, или же окружавшие ее люди почти не разговаривали. Это было совсем не похоже на то, что она придумывала раньше. Но не это было самым странным: на самом деле, Санса не грезила о Псе. Она грезила, что она — Пес. И, что еще страннее, она просыпалась, улыбаясь, словно все еще помнила его силу. 

Она предполагала, что естественно хотеть быть сильной, а не слабой маленькой птичкой. Как чудесно было бы никого не бояться, ни от кого не зависеть, уметь мечом добыть себе свободу. Ей хотелось хотя бы раз во сне увидеть в своих руках меч, а не привычную лопату, почувствовать, что значит держать оружие, дающее такую власть. Но разница между снами и мечтами была в том, что она никак не управляла тем, что видела во сне. Она была просто попутчиком. 

Об этом она напомнила себе однажды утром, когда внезапно проснулась, вся горячая и в поту, со странным влажным ощущением между бедер. Она не знала, что мужчины… то есть, она никогда не видела… то есть она видела его у Тириона, но предпочла бы больше об этом не думать. Но никогда прежде она не видела, как мужчина кончает, и уж конечно не была этим мужчиной сама. Конечно, она осторожно трогала себя там, внизу, и со смесью ужаса и любопытства замечала маленькие вспышки удовольствия, прежде чем смущенно убрать руку. Но Пес… даже просто взгляда на свое обнаженное тело, на огромные мускулы и шрамы, хватило, чтобы возбудиться. Кроме братьев единственным мужчиной, которого она когда-либо видела полностью обнаженным, был Тирион, а Пес был сложен совсем иначе, чем ее муж. Она беспомощно смотрела, как большая рука тянется к вздыбленному члену, и хрипло охнула от этого прикосновения. Это было быстро, жестко и сильно, она вбивалась в руку, пока не содрогнулась всем телом и не выплеснула семя себе на пальцы. 

И теперь Санса лежала в своей постели, в ставни нерешительно стучался предрассветный серый свет, а между ее ног так и пылало. Какое-то время она боролась с собой, потому что была уверена: ее желание недостойно истинной леди. Но, с другой стороны, теперь она была Алейной Стоун, незаконной дочерью Петира Бейлиша, владевшего половиной борделей в Королевской Гавани. Может быть, мать Алейны сама была шлюхой, и потом все знают, что у бастардов горячая кровь…

Приподняв ночную рубашку, Санса осторожно потрогала себя между ног. На лобке теперь росли волосы, а когда она просунула палец дальше, между губ, то поняла, что там она тоже мокрая. Палец легко скользнул к маленькому бугорку чувствительной плоти, и в ответ внутри вспыхнуло что-то острое и горячее. Никогда прежде она не испытывала ничего подобного, и снова потерла, задыхаясь от нахлынувших ощущений. Ее не остановило даже то, что чувство между бедер стало похожим на боль, а когда она подумала, что больше не может этого терпеть, то вспомнила, как член скользил в большом кулаке, и ее тело взорвалось удовольствием. 

— Сандор, — пробормотала она сонно, веки снова отяжелели, и Санса вернулась в убежище своего сна. 

***

Брат Сандор с Тихого Острова лежал в своей келье, смотрел в потолок и пытался думать. Он не привык предаваться этому занятию так рано поутру, но помогало, что Старший Брат не дозволял на острове вина. 

Ему снова снилась она. Впрочем, в этом не было ничего необычного: его сожаления разговаривали с ним по ночам тысячью голосов, и голос Сансы Старк звучал громче прочих. 

Иногда он жалел, что вообще увидел эту глупую пташку. Лучше бы она не заговорила с ним так вежливо, как будто он заслуживал ее учтивости. Лучше бы он не позволил ей отвернуться от него со страхом и отвращением. Иногда он жалел, что не забрал ее с собой той ночью, и пусть бы брыкалась и царапалась, сколько влезет. Но больше всего он жалел о том, что никогда больше не увидит ее — мягкие сияющие рыжие волосы, ярко-синие глаза, высокие скулы. 

Во сне он не получал желаемого — хотя Санса Старк определённо являлась к нему только во снах, он почти чувствовал её присутствие, будто она была рядом. Это было и лучше, и хуже, чем просто увидеть ее милое личико, и каждый раз он просыпался в плену противоречивых чувств, с чудовищной тоской, которую так старался позабыть. 

Чувства и желания. Сандор никогда не стеснялся получать удовольствие, когда мог и сколько мог, но с тех пор, как начались эти сны… такого интереса собственное тело не вызывало у него аж со времен долгой весны его тринадцатого года. Рука почти без его участия касалась твердых мышц живота, пальцы ласкали нежную кожу и грубые волосы, и только затем медленно спускались к отвердевшему члену. Он никогда не получал удовольствия, трогая сам себя, и уж точно никогда не позволял ни одной женщине ласкать его так, как теперь делал сам. Привычней было трахать свой кулак быстрыми ритмичными толчками, пока не кончишь, но теперь он как будто не контролировал себя. Сандор лениво представил, как Старший Брат скажет, что это его благодать Семерых наполняет, и засмеялся, но его смех был прерван долгим глубоким стоном. 

Боги, как же хорошо! Странное послевкусие сна, чувство, что Санса Старк рядом, все не проходило, и он закрыл глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться на нем. С детства — с тех пор, как Грегор позаботился о его лице — Сандор не нуждался ни в чьей близости, приучил себя не нуждаться. Но это странное чувство… он держался за него с жадностью, которую не хотел анализировать. 

Сандор ласкал себя медленно, почти нежно, и не мог заставить себя ускориться. Была в этом какая-то непонятная свобода. Все люди хотят, чтобы в жизни был порядок, приказы, которые надо исполнять, роль, которую нужно играть, и Сандор, возможно, сильнее прочих. Это придавало смысла жизни. Но с тех пор, как сбежал из Королевской Гавани, он был сам себе господином, и теперь, отдаваясь странному внутреннему повелению, испытывал нечто похожее на облегчение. 

Что-то заставило его открыть глаза, и он приподнялся на локте, рассматривая себя. Он никогда не думал, что его тело может кому-то нравиться, но он был силен, и не раздался после своего тридцатого дня наречения, как многие другие. Шрамы, покрывавшие его тело, были не так ужасны, как на лице, а для мужчины с его прошлым так и вовсе были обычным делом. Он смотрел словно издалека, как толкается в собственную руку, и странное чувство на секунду усилилось, пока ощущения тела его не поглотили. 

Какое-то время он лежал, пытаясь передохнуть. Что-то словно мелькнуло в уголке глаза, и Сандор резко сел, спустил ноги с узкого ложа и пристально вгляделся в темный угол. 

— Санса? — спросил он хриплым шепотом. 

Затем покачал головой, вытрясая из нее всякие глупости, и встал, чтобы вымыться и начать свой день. 

***

Санса начала понимать, что ее грезы — больше, чем просто сны, когда появились новости о смерти Пса. Она почувствовала, что это неправда — не только потому, что ей так хотелось, просто она была уверена. Петир укоряющее поглядел на нее, и, прежде чем вестник что-то заметил, она быстро справилась со своим лицом. Она надеялась, Мизинец решит, будто она расстроилась из-за смерти человека, которого когда-то знала. 

И в тот же день, когда она за обедом выпила слишком много вина и задремала, ее подозрения превратились в уверенность. В ее сне было темно, она ехала верхом на Неведомом вдоль берега широкой реки и видела только белые барашки на бурной воде. Она знала, что едет прочь от того тихого места, где была раньше, и вскоре увидела огни харчевни и спешилась. Оказавшись внутри, Пес не теряя времени пошел наверх ждать женщину, за которую заплатил. 

Арья часто называла ее задавакой, но, хотя Санса не видела ничего дурного в том, чтобы заботиться о своей внешности, она не была самовлюбленной. Так что, когда шлюха проскользнула в комнату Пса, и Санса увидела у той длинные рыжие волосы, только чуть светлее ее собственного естественного цвета, она поняла, что видение создано не ее спящим разумом. 

В последнее время Санса начала понимать, что имеет некую власть над телом Пса. Внезапно осознав, что каким-то невозможным образом это действительно былоего тело, она в ужасе проснулась. Чего она только не заставляла его делать, да простят ее боги! 

Эта мысль не давала ей спать всю ночь, она боялась, что если заснет, то снова проскользнет в его сознание. Но до чего же странно! Ей было не с чем это сравнить, разве что когда-то с Леди она ощущала похожую связь… Стоило ей об этом подумать, и Санса вспомнила, как ей пару раз снилось, что она — лютоволк. Тогда она не обратила на это внимания, но, может, теперь с ней происходило то же самое? Когда они с Браном были маленькимим, Старая Нэн рассказывала им истории об оборотнях за Стеной, но Санса никогда не слышала, чтобы кто-то мог делать такое с человеком. 

Это ее напугало, о таком даже думать не хотелось. Она начала придумывать себе необязательную работу, чтобы как следует устать за день и не проскользнуть в Сандора Клигана во сне даже случайно. Какое-то время это помогало, хотя она плохо спала, все время просыпаясь от страха, стыда и еще какого-то непонятного чувства. Но однажды Петир пронзительно посмотрел на нее за завтраком и отметил, что она выглядит утомленной. Она быстро выдумала начинающуюся простуду и кротко вернулась к себе в комнату, ждать мейстера с осмотром. И только когда он ушел, она поддалась панике. При мысли о том, что сказал бы Петир, если бы узнал, у нее даже ноги задрожали. 

Санса позволила себе поплакать несколько минут, а затем решила, что если не хочет, чтобы он узнал, то нужно просто лучше скрывать свою тайну. И для начала выспаться. 

Несколько минут она лежала в постели с широко открытыми глазами, обещая себе, что если ей приснится Пес, она будет просто попутчиком, как сначала. Ему даже это не понравилось бы, если бы он узнал, но тут она ничего не могла поделать. Наконец Санса решила, что все окончательно для себя прояснила, и закрыла глаза. Через минуту она спала. 

***

Зима пришла в Долину через неделю после того, как они спустились из Орлиного Гнезда. Возможно, от чувства, что выпавший снег держит ее в западне, или оттого, что Петир велел ей очаровать Гарольда Гардинга, но вскоре Санса впервые проскользнула в сознание Сандора наяву. Она быстро пришла в себя, когда Ранда потрясла ее за плечо и поддразнила за сон с открытыми глазами. После этого все стало еще проще. 

Она заглядывала в его жизнь, как заглядывала в комнату маленького Роберта, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Пес много копал и делал другую тяжелую работу, но вокруг было спокойно, а Сансе это было очень нужно. С тех пор, как она поняла, что видения реальны, Санса начала проявлять больше интереса к тому, где находится Сандор, и вскоре поняла, что он где-то на острове, и, судя по рассветам и закатам, где-то недалеко. Вокруг него были только мужчины, одетые в коричневые рясы монахов, но хотя Пес был одет так же, она никогда не видела его за молитвой или еще каким-то благочестивым занятием. На самом деле, стоило Сансе завладеть его телом, как он, в конце концов, делал нечто крайне неблагочестивое. Когда она думала об этом, то краснела, причем не только от стыда, и чувствовала себя виноватой. Но, хотя она знала, что он будет в бешенстве, если узнает, она не могла, положа руку на сердце, сказать, что жалеет о содеянном. 

И потом, откуда ему узнать? Санса посещала его разум уже почти год, и он ни разу не показал, что заметил ее присутствие. 

Ответ на этот вопрос она получила несколько месяцев спустя, в ночь перед своим пятнадцатым днем наречения. В ночь, когда умер Роберт Аррен. Петир, не теряя времени, объявил о помолвке своей дочери с Гарольдом Арреном (бывшим Гардингом) и назначил день свадьбы через два месяца — месяц на траур, месяц на планы. 

— Главный вопрос, — сказал ей неприлично веселый Петир тем же вечером, — состоит в том, как бы сделать девичий плащ Старков так, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. 

— Конечно же, батюшка, я сошью его сама, — с милой улыбкой ответила Санса. 

Он улыбнулся ей в ответ, потрепал по щеке и назвал хорошей девочкой, а когда наконец отпустил, Санса с трудом удержалась, чтобы не броситься к себе в комнату со всех ног. Она не хотела выходить замуж за Гарри, не доверяла Петиру и была уверена, что как только всем станет известно, кто она такая, Петир перестанет обращаться с ней, как с дочерью — и при этой мысли у нее в животе становилось пусто и холодно. Ей не нравилось, как он смотрит на нее, будто хищник. 

Она заперла дверь на засов и начала метаться по комнате, ломая руки. Сердце у нее стучало часто, как капли дождя по стеклу. На дворе была зима. Убежать в одиночку было невозможно, и в целом мире не было никого, кто бы мог или даже просто захотел ей помочь. Только одна мысль пришла ей в голову, да и то…

Но в конце концов, что ей было терять? Либо он придет, либо нет. Если нет, то ей никогда не придется перед ним краснеть. А если придет… тогда и посмотрим. 

Пока прилив храбрости не прошел, Санса села, закрыла глаза и проскользнула в сознание Сандора. Он был в трапезной, но Санса видела, что обед подходит к концу. Она не завладевала его телом с тех пор, как поняла, что это действительно его тело, но отчаяние взяло верх над соображениями приличия, и она заставила его встать и выйти из трапезной. Пока она вела его к маленькой островной библиотеке, она чувствовала, как он борется с ней и едва не выталкивает ее совсем. Она попыталась сказать «простите меня», хотя не думала, что ее слышно. 

В библиотеке было пусто. Взяв свечу, Санса подошла к скамье и потянулась за стопкой пергамента и чернильницей. 

— Ад раскаленный, да что ж такое... — проскрежетал Сандор сквозь зубы, и Сансе захотелось заплакать, она почувствовала, как на глазах Сандора появились слезы, и как он из-за этого растерялся. Она прикоснулась пером к бумаге. 

— Пожалуйста, — написала она неровным почерком. Она чувствовала, как сердце Сандора колотится у него в груди. Он все еще сопротивлялся ей. — Я все объясню, — прибавила она, вдавливая буквы в страницу. И наконец, когда это не помогло, она добавила: — Санса Старк. 

На мгновение она почувствовала, как Сандор отступил перед ней. Этого ей хватило, чтобы написать, чего она от него хотела. 

***

Он приплыл на корабле, и на корабле ее увез. Она беспрестанно благодарила его и просила прощения, но прошло два дня, а он все еще с ней не разговаривал. Сначала она страдала. Затем разозлилась. Каждый раз, когда он бросал на нее злобный взгляд, гнев закипал в ее жилах. 

— Вы сердитесь, потому что я управляла вами, или потому, что не смогли мне помешать? — наконец выпалила она. Дело было ясным зимним днем: море было спокойным, как мельничный пруд, ветер резал, как ножи. Сандор Клиган сидел на носу рыбацкой шхуны и правил свой меч на оселке, но после этой внезапной вспышки посмотрел на нее, и обожженный край его рта дернулся. 

— Скажи спасибо, ведьма, что я тебя освободил, а не разрубил пополам, как следовало бы, — прохрипел он. — Говорили мне, что ты из Королевской Гавани колдовством убежала, да только кто бы подумал, что не врали. 

Он опустил оселок, когда заговорил, и теперь стоял, как обычно возвышаясь над ней, со свирепым видом. 

— Ах, вот как? — Санса почти выплюнула эти слова. — А что вы позволяли себе со мной? Или вы забыли, как приставили мне меч к горлу в Твердыне Мэйгора? — ее глаза горели. — А как насчет ночи Битвы на Черноводной? 

Он долго смотрел на нее, с непроницаемым выражением лица, затем убрал меч в ножны, нагнулся, чтобы подобрать оселок, и спрятал его в кожаный мешочек. Он не смотрел на нее, когда снова заговорил, и Санса видела только необожженную половину его лица. 

— Почему я? — спросил он тихо. 

Санса посмотрела на него и, возможно, впервые увидела в нем просто человека. 

— Не знаю, — сказала она честно. Она осторожно положила руку на его плечо, и в глубине души была довольна, что он ее не отбросил. — Я не нарочно, если вас это утешит. 

Его брови изумленно поднялись, и он поглядел на нее. 

— Что, и в библиотеке не нарочно? 

Санса почувствовала, как у нее запылали щеки, но не стала отворачиваться. 

— Обычно было не нарочно, — внесла она поправку. 

Он повернулся к ней лицом, и она посмотрела на него, на целую половину и обожженную. В его келье на острове не было зеркала, и она с изумлением поняла, что скучала по его лицу. По всему лицу. 

— Я чувствовал тебя у себя в голове, — сказал он. — Я не знал, что это такое, пока ты мне не сказала, но теперь-то я знаю, когда ты там была. 

От его взгляда у нее в животе разгорелся костер, и щеки запылали еще сильнее. Но она опять не стала отворачиваться. 

— Я заставляла вас делать… разные вещи, — призналась она, тихим голосом, чтобы не услышал рулевой. — Я тогда не знала, что делаю это с вами, но, наверное, это не имеет значения. Я… надругалась над вами, и мне очень, очень стыдно. 

— Ах ты, птичка, — мягко сказал Сандор, — какая ж ты наивная, — он взял ее за подбородок, хотя она и без того смотрела на него. — И что, хочешь теперь мне отплатить? 

Санса знала: он ее дразнит, но сейчас она была не расположена шутить. 

— Если милорд пожелает, — храбро ответила она, и с удовольствием увидела, как он изумился. Он почти бессознательно смерил ее взглядом, и тут же усмехнулся. 

— Ага, а если тебе не понравится, ты меня раз — и остановишь, верно? 

— Обязательно, — сказала Санса. — Так что будь поласковее, — добавила она, взяла его за руку и повела в каюту. 

***

Прошло почти три года с тех пор, как он видел ее в последний раз, и за это время Санса Старк еще больше похорошела. Она была высокой для девушки, с пышной грудью и округлой задницей. И целовала его не переставая, из-за чего он никак не мог ее раздеть, но это его не слишком расстраивало. 

Боги, какая же она была красивая! Одна мысль о том, что она отдастся ему по доброй воле… После того, что было в библиотеке, он быстро понял, что странными снами и еще более странными удовольствиями он обязан ей, как бы дико это ни звучало. Сначала он предполагал, что она пытается отомстить, хочет унизить и выставить на посмешище, но сейчас она выполняла все обещания, которые вписала в его душу. Когда он встал на колени, чтобы развязать завязку ее штанишек, ему пришло в голову, что он, должно быть, единственный мужчина в Вестеросе, которому она может рискнуть отдаться. В каком-то смысле это его успокоило. Он провел тридцать два года своей жизни, превращая себя в оружие, убивал сотнями и калечил тысячами, но был не уверен, что сможет доставить ей удовольствие, не причиняя боли. 

Стянув с нее шелковое белье, Сандор наклонился и поцеловал нежную кожу возле пупка, а затем зарылся лицом в волосы на лобке. Она застонала, запустила руки ему в волосы и прижала к себе. 

— Сядь, — приказал он, усадил ее на край кровати, раздвинул ей бедра и начал исследовать ее языком. Она вся раскраснелась и тяжело задышала, когда он, лаская ее пальцами, наконец-то заметил преграду из плоти у ее входа. Он сел на пятки и посмотрел ней в лицо. — Ты не сказала, что все еще девственница. 

Санса посмотрела на него затуманенными глазами, в тусклом свете каюты ее зрачки казались огромными и черными. 

— Это важно? 

Сандор от души расхохотался. 

— Большинство леди думают именно так, птичка. 

Санса на мгновение задумалась, и он воспользовался передышкой, чтобы стянуть рубашку через голову. Когда он снова посмотрел на нее, то обнаружил, что она заворожено уставилась на его голый торс. 

— Честно говоря, — она дотронулась до его груди и провела пальцами по черным волосам, — от моей девственности одни неприятности, и я бы предпочла от нее избавиться. 

Придя в себя, Сандор задержал ее руку и обнял за талию. 

— Я не хочу сделать тебе больно, — сказал он искренне. Глупо отрицать, что желание защищать ее проснулось в нем в тот день, когда он въехал в Винтерфелл. 

И как бы он ни злился, что она использовала его в своих целях, не было смысла отрицать, что ему понравилось отдавать ей контроль над своим телом, даже если он не осознавал до конца, что происходит. Он был младшим сыном и Клиганом до мозга костей, его с детства учили подчиняться. И взамен он и ему подобные желали только одного — чтобы человек, управляющий ими, был достоин их верности. Он подумал, что Сансе он, в конце концов, отдаст куда больше, чем просто верность, но сегодня, по крайней мере, от него требовалось просто как следует ее трахнуть. 

— Птичка, — прохрипел он, не зная, как предложить то, что было на уме, но она, кажется, поняла его. 

— Уверен? — с сомнением спросила она, лаская свободной рукой его сосок. — Насколько я могу судить, когда я оставляю свое тело и вселяюсь в твое, я выгляжу так, будто дремлю. Это может быть немного… странно. 

Она подняла на него взгляд, внимательно вглядываясь, после чего ее в углах ее губ начала появляться улыбка. 

— Ты этого хочешь, — прошептала она, — верно? Тебе понравилось. 

Сандор не знал, что на это ответить, просто прорычал ее имя, крепко поцеловал и толкнул обратно на койку. Санса обвила его руками и ногами, с силой прижалась, застонала, задыхаясь, и он подумал, что она не согласится. 

Он сосал ее шею и держал руку между ее ног, когда почувствовал ее дыхание у своего здорового уха. 

— Уверен? — переспросила она. 

— Да, — выдохнул он, и почувствовал, как возбуждение передается прямиком в член. — Покажи, что тебе нравится. 

Что Санса взяла его, Сандор понял и по себе, и по ней. Она обмякла в его руках, уставилась невидящими глазами, а чувство в груди, в котором он теперь узнал ее, превратилось в раскаленную лаву. Он почувствовал, как она двигает его руки, сначала осторожно, потом, когда он дал ей волю, более уверенно. 

Он стоял у нее между ног на четвереньках, но теперь Санса заставила его отодвинуться и положить одну руку ей на бедро, а другую — на член. Он застонал от ее ласк и перестал понимать, кто его трогает — она или он сам. Яйца уже начали сжиматься, и он понимал: если она не остановится, то он сможет взять ее не раньше, чем через полчаса. И она, кажется, это почувствовала, потому что ласки замедлились, превратились в легкие дразнящие прикосновения, а затем она отпустила член и прикоснулась пальцами к клитору. 

Он ждал, что она будет чувствовать его удовольствие, но удивился, что и сам ощущает ее наслаждение. Слабее, чем его собственное, оно разгоралось теплом у нее между ног с каждым движением руки. Санса заставила его наклониться и сосать ей грудь, выгнулась, и отпустила его на мгновенье, прежде чем заполнить снова. 

Теперь он ощущал себя иначе. Она явно прежде не применяла свои способности в полную силу, или, может быть, ослабевала на расстоянии. Теперь же, когда передвинув его, она снова взяла его член и приблизила к своему входу, и Сандор почувствовал ее не только внутри: ужасная легкость, похожая на свободу болезненно щемила сердце. 

Когда она втолкнула его в себя, он почувствовал удовольствие и острую боль, и было легче от того, что он знал — она тоже чувствует и то, и другое. Подождав, пока жжение не ослабло, она приподняла себя за ягодицы его руками, и, сменив угол, вонзилась в себя, чувствуя внутри внезапный жар. И тут же выскользнула из него, рухнула со слабым криком в собственное тело, и, кончив, сжалась вокруг него. Он кончил секундой позже. 

Койка была слишком узка для двоих, а для него — еще и коротковата, так что, по настоянию Сансы, они перебрались на пол, устроились на одеялах с одной подушкой на двоих. Санса лежала наполовину на нем, закинув на него ногу и восхитительно прижимаясь грудью, и гладила его плечо Сандор запустил руку в ее распущенные волосы, а другой обнял за бедро. 

— Когда мы приплывем в Белую Гавань, ты останешься со мной? — спросила она. 

Ему стоило отказаться: ей от него все равно не будет никакого проку, особенно потому, что он почти наверняка зарезал бы любого ее жениха. К тому же, зима была в самом разгаре, и страшно было представить, как сложно будет собрать армию, чтобы штурмовать Винтерфелл, а о самом штурме даже думать не хотелось. Но Санса овладела им так же бесповоротно, как он ею, и он знал, что никогда не сможет ее отпустить. 

— Я с тобой останусь до конца света, Санса, — ответил он, и почувствовал, что она улыбается. 

— Хорошо, — сказала она, обнимая его. — Хорошо.


End file.
